


Quite common

by AleraRose



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleraRose/pseuds/AleraRose
Summary: Some innocent teasing reveals one of Albert's hidden desires. Doesn't take place around a specific season or episode.





	Quite common

Hi all! This is my first Victoria fanfic. Please let me know what you think! Definitely contains mature links, so please hit the back button if that's not something you're interested in.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to their respected owners. I just wanted to write, so here we are.

Victoria laughed as she stared down at Albert. The two of them were enjoying a relaxing Saturday afternoon. It was a rare day when neither of them had nowhere to go and no one to see, and they were taking full advantage of it. The children had been pulled away about 20 minutes ago to be taken on a walk, so it was just the two of them, not a single care in the world.

For his part, Albert had spent the better part of those 20 minutes teasing his dear wife. It hadn't been about anything in particular and she hadn't told him to stop. He loved watching her laugh, watching her eyes light up as she smiled. Seated on the floor, his hand was slightly underneath her dress as he insisted that she take her shoes off.

"Honestly, Victoria, you should be able to relax during our private time." Secretly, he wanted her to take off her shoes so he could tickle her feet. Today, he'd concluded, he was in a playful mood.

"Would you stop that or go away?" Seated on the couch, she giggled as she hit him upside the head with the newspaper she was attempting to read. "Go. Away!"

"You do not enjoy my company, liebes? Shall I return to Coburg, a defeated man?"

"No, just-" She practically jumped off the couch as he tickled her ankle. "Would you stop?"

Knowing when to retreat, Albert withdrew his hand and chuckled.

Adjusted the paper, Victoria lifted it to her face and said, "Honestly, sometimes you act like such a child. I've half a mind to spank you." When he didn't say anything, she peered over the paper. Playful expression no longer on his face, Albert was staring straight ahead, a look of seriousness overtaking him.

"Albert?" She lowered the paper. "Angel, I was only kidding. I quite enjoy when you're like this. I didn't mean-"

Albert jumped up. "I must go," he muttered, head bowed.

Victoria scrambled to get up from the couch and follow him. "Albert, I'm sorry." Struggling to keep pace with his long strides, she continued. "I shouldn't tease you so. I am sorry."

Stopping so abruptly that she also ran into him, he took a long, deep breath and exhaled. All the while she stared up at him in concern, he couldn't even meet her eyes. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to her, he spoke.

"I would like some alone time."

Victoria began panicking. What had she done? Horrified, she started to convince him to stay but stopped herself. Demanding an explanation would only upset him further. Knowing what she had to do, she nodded slowly. "Yes, of course," she said after a moment. "Take as much time as you need." She offered a polite smile, but it went unnoticed.

She watched as he walked off, his hands balled into fists and his shoulders heaving quickly.

Why her words had upset him so much, she didn't know. But she was determined to find out.

Later that evening

Dinner had been... tense, to say the least. All evening, Albert had only spoken when spoken to and had seldom met her eyes. Interactions had been minimum, and, when Victoria had gotten up and excused herself for the evening, Albert barely seemed to notice.

So now she was waiting for him. Corset removed and hair taken down, she sat on the bed, anxious for him to arrive. In the end, she didn't know how long she'd waited, but the moment she heard the door open, she immediately stood up, smoothing out her nightgown.

Looking completely exhausted, Albert walked over to her. "Hello, liebes," he said, kissing her forehead, "are you alright?"

She stared at him in confusion. Was she alright? Wait a strange question, considering he was the one that was acting odd. She watching him as he sat down on the bed, exhaling as he relaxed.

He looked over at her. "Victoria?"

Realizing that shed been standing in place, she raced over to the bed on wobbly legs, she went over to the bed. Now that they were behind closed doors, it was like he was a completely different person. The last shed left him at dinner, he'd been speaking with his brother. What had happened?

"You've been angry at me all day."

"Angry?" He unbuttoned his shirt. "No. What makes you think that?"

Certainly he wasn't being serious right now. "You've been avoiding me," she cried. "You didn't talk to me at dinner, you stormed out this afternoon-"

"I do apologize. Can we let that go?"

She stared at him, trying to read his expression. Albert seldom kept his thoughts to himself; as serious as he was, he often wore his heart on his sleeve. What was he keeping from her?

"No." Her voice was firm as she spoke. "Unless you tell me what is going on, I'm not going to let it go. Did I offend you earlier?"

"No."

"Should I no longer tease my husband?"

"No."

"Did my comment make you so-"

"Victoria, you've done nothing wrong." Her eyes widened at his tone of voice. "I've just been...thinking about things."

"Thinking about things"? What did that mean? Why did he suddenly sound nervous?

"What 'things' have you been thinking about?" He said nothing. "What things?"

"I've been having feelings. Thinks I would like to try. Its just..." He was struggling to find the right words, and she knew it wasn't because of the language. "I enjoy our time together so much. You do know that, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Its important to me that you know that."

"You're starting to scare me." Her heart was pounding, her mind going wild. Did he want to no longer spend his nights with her? Had he taken a mistress? On the outside, she was every bit the composed queen; inside, she was a wreck.

"Which is why I prefer to not discuss it."

"I think we should."

"I would..." He trailed off again. If she wasn't so nervous, Victoria would be annoyed. She reached for his hand and squeezed. "I would like to try something new."

"What on earth would you like to try?" When he didn't reply, Victoria decided to keep her mouth shut. She knew he was trying; he just needed time. She had to be patient.

When he did speak, it was so fast and his voice was so soft that she struggled to hear it. "What?" she asked, leaning towards him.

"I said I've been thinking about spanking."

"Spanking? I don't-" Suddenly it dawned upon her. "Oh." She let go of his hand. "Oh."

Albert shook his head. "This is nothing," he said, standing. "Please forget that I mentioned it. I should not have troubled you."

He was embarrassed and she knew it. Standing a few feet away, his back was towards her and his head was bowed. Telling herself that she had to be careful, Victoria quickly composed her thoughts. Flagellation. She never took her husband to be one who'd enjoy flagellation.

"Is that all?"

He looked over his shoulder at her.

"It's actually quite common." He turned fully around, his eyes wide. "Yes." She cleared her throat, slightly nodding. "At least, I've heard it is."

He looked puzzled as continued.

"I'll admit, it's not something I expected from you, but you are my husband and I am your wife, and I do want to please you." She was making up her mind as she spoke. "Yes." She looked up at him. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"A while," he admitted. "You aren't angry? Not disgusted?"

Even if she was, she knew better than admit it. It was taking Albert a lot of courage to reveal his needs to her-a lot of trust. She wasn't about to squander that trust by insulting him.

"I appreciate that you have told me this."

Sitting back down, he took her hands in his. For the first time all evening, his eyes met hers and he searched for something within them. Victoria kept her emotions in check and kept a calm, loving expression on her face. "You aren't mad." Relief flowed through his voice. He physically relaxed. "I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want you to think that I wasn't enjoying what we were doing already."

It was a fair concern on his part, she thought, and therefore couldn't fault him.

"But I wonder." His eyebrows furrowed. "How do you know that this is common?"

She almost laughed at his expression. "I hear things," she told him, "as discreet as the servants try to be."

He nodded. Turning from her, his eyes darted around as he thought. Again, Victoria gave him the time, careful not to interrupt his thinking.

"And you are okay with this?"

"My body is for my husband's pleasure." Queen as she was, she was, whenever she was alone with her beloved angel, she was a wife first.

"And mine for you." He paused. "But I don't think you fully understand what I am asking." She asked him what he meant. "As much as I love your body-as much as I enjoy using it for my selfish pleasures-I do not wish to spank you. I will, of course, if that's what you desire, but I was hoping that you would spank me."

And suddenly his embarrassment made even more sense.

Even in the darkness of the night, she noticed how red his face was. The flames from the fireplace danced upon his features, illuminating his expression, his thoughts...his desires. The longer she stared at him, the hotter she began to get-and it wasn't from the fire. "Albert." When he didn't turn back to her, she reached forward. "Look at me." Hands on his cheeks, she looked deeply into his eyes then kissed him.

It was Albert who drew back first. He searched her face for reassurance, and, when he found it, immediately pushed her onto her back.

After that, it didn't take long for their clothes to be removed.

As they continued to kiss, Albert found himself atop her. Victoria grabbed whatever she could-his face, his arms, his hair-until, in one swift motion, he flipped their positions, forcing her on top.

Sitting up, she looked down at him. His eyes were dark, pupils wide. He rubbed his hands gently along her arms, causing her to shiver in delight. No matter how often he touched her, she never tired of it. It always made her feel wanted and desired.

Swinging her leg around, she instructed, "Stand up." Not being need to told twice, Albert did as he was told. Unsure how to proceed, Victoria tool a moment to admire his body. In her eye, Albert was absolutely breath-taking. Tall and slender, his body was still everything that she'd craved to see their first night as an and wife. The soft glow of the fire made him even more irresistible, and, and her eyes skimmed his body, she made up her mind:

Whatever Albert asked her to do, she would do it.

Even if she didn't know how to get started.

"Palms on the bed." She stood up as he followed instructions. Slowly she moved behind him, her fingertips fluttering against his skin. She leaned forward to kiss his arm and then his back. As she traced her palms against his back, she muttered, "What ever shall I do with you?"

When he looked over his shoulder at her, she commanded, "Turn around!" He listened, and, realizing just how much power she had over him right now, she felt her desire growing even stronger.

"No peeking."

"I won't," he said, his voice thick.

"You won't? Not even a little?" She was challenging him, daring him to defy her. "Not even one little peek?"

His body as tense as he contemplated.

"You don't ant to watch, hmm?"

He crumbled. He took a quick glance, Victoria noticed, and, with a hiss, quickly drew back her hand and tapped it against his bottom. He flinched, but otherwise seemed fine. "It hurt me more than it hurt you, she said. "But you didn't listen."

Se waited for him to say something, but when he didn't, she panicked and leaned forward. "Was that too much?"

"No, that was..." He exhaled. "I shouldn't disobey you."

She grinned. "No, you shouldn't have." She returned to her position behind him. "Let us think. For disobeying your sweet wife, your wife that does everything you ever ask, what should I do with you? Hmm?"

She could practically feel is desire. Actually, had she reached around to give him a firm squeeze, she actually would have, but, even from were she stood, she could sense it, his arousal radiating off his body.

"Perhaps two more. I will do better next time. I will not disobey you."

She pretended to think it over. "I suppose that is a fair punishment." She let several seconds drag by. He was practically squirming in anticipation when she pulled her hand back again, this time striking him harder than the first. He hissed in pleasure before she did it one last time.

"Thank you. I shall listen to you more often."

"Get on the bed." Seeing him this vulnerable was making her drunk with power. The warmth between her legs was growing, a dampness forming. "Albert, get on the bed."

He did but not before giving her a look of confusion. He was lying on his back for only a second when she climbed atop him, situating herself above his hardness. Not fully seated, she placed her hands on his chest and looked down at him.

Staring up at her, Albert swallowed hard. She was leaning forward ever so slightly so that her long hair was brushing against him. Every day he loved her more; everyday she surprise him more. He wondered if she was enjoying this as much as he was or if she was just doing this to please him. He'd have to ask her later but, right now, he could barely form a sentence.

Reaching between her legs, she stroked him. She watched as his body tensed and his eyes fluttered. This certainly wouldn't be the first time that she'd be in control, but somehow this felt different. Overall, their lovemaking had always been gentle, focused on caressing the other and making each other feel loved. This, though... This was different.

This time, her control was animalistic.

She didn't waste too much time touching him. She positioned him at her entrance, took a deep breath, and lowered herself onto him.

Albert was the first to moan. As she moved slowly back and forth, a mix of German and English spilled between his lips, none of it coherent. Not that Victoria needed to hear the words-she knew exactly what he meant.

"Is this alright, my angel?"

"Uh." He was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Does it feel good?"

He reached up with both hands and fondled her breasts. "Mmm."

"I love when we're together like this," she continued, picking up the pace. "I love when you give yourself to me."

"You too." He propped himself up by his elbows to watch her. "Give yourself to me," he asked. "Together as one." He kissed her. "My Victoria."

Hearing him say her name in the throws of passion was almost too much for her to bear. "Albert," she sobbed, her body tightening. She leaned forward and he supported her weight, their eyes meeting.

"You're so good to me, liebes. I'm yours."

"Always?" she asked.

"Always." Without a warning, he flipped them over. Victoria's eyes widened as she looked up at him. He was still inside of her, his hardness sliding easily between her slick folds. "Let me feel your pleasure, my darling. Squeeze yourself around me."

Albert's soft voice spurring her along, a wave of pleasure slammed against her, stiffening her body and curling her toes. She cried out in delight, sensing that her husband wasn't that far behind her. He kissed her neck, her collarbones, anything his lips could touch. When he finally peaked, he called out her name, pressed his hips against hers, and drained himself within her. He held himself up as long as he could until he collapsed on her, absolutely spent.

Eyes half closed, Victoria savored the weight of his body. She began to play with his hair. How long they stayed like that neither of them knew, but when Albert finally did prop himself up, he was frowning when he did so.

"What's the matter?" she asked him. "Did I not do a satisfactory job?"

"No, you-You certainly did. Victoria, I apologize if I made you uncomfortable."

Oh. It was concern in his eyes, not displeasure. She kissed him and he moved his hips away from hers. Once they were side by side and facing one another, she answered him. "I always want you to tell me things I can do to make you happy."

"As much as I appreciate that, this is not what I said."

"It was wonderful."

"Are you certain? We do not have to do it again if you were not pleased."

How to put it to him? Pulling the covers up, she rolled over onto her other side. In the calmest voice possible, she said, "Albert, if you don't drop it, I shall have to fetch my riding crop." Turning back around, she kissed him, but not before seeing the look of pure shock upon his face. "Goodnight, my darling."

Not knowing how to react and delighted with the prospect, he pulled her close t her. "Goodnight, my liebes."


End file.
